dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Oliver
|birthplace = San Juan, Puerto Rico |family = Barbara Oliver (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1975-present |status = Active |website = Tony Oliver }}Rafael Antonio Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is a Puerto Rican-born American voice actor best known for voicing Rick Hunter from Robotech and Arsène Lupin III from Lupin The 3rd. Other than voice acting, Oliver has also been involved in the production and script writing of various anime and live-action shows including the Power Rangers series. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Arsène Lupin III, Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Deputy Pat *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Johnny (ep. 43) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Buggy Squad (ep. 20), Truck Driver (ep. 21) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Rick Hunter *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Altar Boy (ep. 6), Royal Guard 2 (ep. 6), Prince Joseph (ep. 15), The Prince (eps. 23-24), Four-Tailed Fox (ep. 26), Deer (ep. 32), The Prince (ep. 34) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Security Guard (ep. 3), Waiter (ep. 6), Man (ep. 12) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara (eps. 40-41 & 72), Reporter (ep. 55), Barkeeper (ep. 69) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Daigoro Okuma, Saeki Yunoshin, Toramaru (ep. 13), Police Man (ep. 18), Follower (ep. 19), Pirates (ep. 22), Hitman (ep. 64), Shinpachi (ep. 63) (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Keiichi Morisato, Jose Mendoda (ep. 19), Disgruntled Rat (ep. 38), Rat (eps. 38-39), Additional Voices *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Mata (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Beck's Henchman (ep. 9), Dove (ep. 18), T-Bone (ep. 18) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Rokuroshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Speakeasy Worker (ep. 2), Samurai (ep. 5), Officer Kosaka (ep. 6), Bar Patron (ep. 7), Jugo Yoshikawa (ep. 11), Jail Officer 2 (ep. 12), Dojo Trainee (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Student (ep. 42) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Eiji Date, Naomichi Yamada *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Noboru Sawaki *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Masaru Oyamada (ep. 43) *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kurusu, Elian, Sou Kigetsuki, Inspector (ep1), Worker (ep. 4), Ikawa (ep. 5), Board Member (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Man A (ep. 6), Man C (ep. 6), Man (ep. 10), HOLY Soldier (ep. 12), Spectator A (ep. 15), Street Bully A (ep. 12), Subordinate A (ep. 14) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Hotel Receptionist (ep. 7), Yosuke (ep. 9), Boy A (ep. 10), Guy (ep. 10), Taiyaki Man (ep. 10) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - News Anchor (ep. 25), Officer C (eps. 25-26) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Circus Master (ep. 5), Worker (ep. 7) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Jibachi Kamizuru, Nan, Postman Ninja 596-03, Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Young Harry McDowell, Scientist (ep. 9) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Ethan Pelerin, Claimh-Solais Communications (eps. 1-2), Vanship Union Operator #3 (ep. 1), Observing Pilot (ep. 2), Silvana Announcer (ep. 7), Casino Royale Bartender (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Horse (ep. 20) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ryo Utagawa, Akon (ep. 259), Hanza Nukui, Ggio Vega *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Maximilien Morrel, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Shige Heike, Nagamitsu, Nagatomi Thug #3 (eps. 3-4), Kawara Gang Member #3 (ep. 4), Nobu (eps. 13-14), Execution Squad Official (ep. 13), Fisherman (ep. 14), Lumberjack Rapper (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Toby Nobi, Cop B (ep. 2), Big Boy (ep. 5), Dog Owner (ep. 6), Robot Security (ep. 7) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Koji Kuroki *''Tokko'' (2006) - Ranmaru Shindō *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Narrator, Older Simon, Balinbow Bakusa, Additional Voices *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Trainee 3 (ep. 1), Operator (ep. 2), Politician (ep. 2), SP (ep. 2), Pilot (ep. 3) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Juō Kurohagi, Thug (ep. 8) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Arsène Lupin III, Baldini (ep. 14) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Hinahoho OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Talin (Nam Shurugi) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Ema Misuru *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Detective Sawada, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Arsène Lupin III Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Arsène Lupin III (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Arsène Lupin III *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Bat *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Rick Hunter *''Akira'' (1988) - Sewer Vehicle Pilot, Red Revenging Clown, Drug Customer, Helicopter Soldier 1, Barriers Announcement, Nurse's Guard 2, Interrogation Room Cop, Unit 375 Cop, Radio Relayer (Animaze Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Launch Observation Team *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Marat *''Redline'' (2009) - Shinkai Voice Director *Eyeshield 21 *The Familiar of Zero *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo *Gurren Lagann *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Love Live! School Idol Project *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Noozles Writer *Adventures of the Little Mermaid *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Ox Tales *Shinzo *Tales of Little Women External Links *Tony Oliver at the Internet Movie Database *Tony Oliver at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze